Hangover
by darkakane
Summary: Raoul wakes... alone, interesting. GL SMACKDOWN
1. Hungover

Title: Hangover

Rating: PG – warning for uhh, blood?

Length: 123

Fight/Round: FINAL FIGHT!

Summary: Raoul wakes... alone, interesting.

Black eyes blearily opened, tiredly snuggling closer to the warmth in his bed. Realising the source of the warmth was no longer there and the warmth was dissipating rapidly from beside him, he opened his eyes to see his tent – temporary quarters – as vacant as it normally was, the opening was just closing behind an obviously female figure wearing breaches in his fief colours…

The light made his temples pound and his stomach lurched nauseously.

Looking down he could see the dried blood staining himself in a very private area, and movement around the bed told him the blood was also there as well.

Still heavily hung over, he cradled his head in his hands, groaning to himself as if disaster had struck.


	2. Suspense

Title: Suspense

Rating: PG

Length: 184

Round/Fight: FINAL FIGHT!

Summary: Kel is waiting… to find out!

Follows Hangover

She was counting down the days. She hoped against all hope that her monthlies would come. Three weeks ago, she'd had an accident with a little bit of alcohol and somehow, someway woke in the arms of her knight-master, naked. A splash of blood on the sheets and the aching sticky feeling between her legs said it all. She could no longer pat Unicorns.

She'd slipped out of the bed gradually and silently collected her belongings, dressing appropriately and making a stop to collect fresh, unsoiled clothes and made her way to the progress baths in the pre-dawn light.

Her Lord Raoul had known he'd had a woman in his bed – the evidence was there for all to see if they looked, and he was tense and snappy the next month, just waiting for the matchmaking mothers to pair him off with which ever poor soul had happened upon him whilst he had been blindingly drunk.

Now she was counting. Waiting for the day that familiar ache starts and red flows in beautiful rivulets to confirm she would not be a mother, at 16.


	3. Realisation

Title: Realization

Rating: PG

Length: 360

Fight: FINAL FIGHT!

Summary: Kel has a realization.

Follows Suspense

Reaching for her fresh loincloth, she stopped to realize she hadn't needed to use her cloth sanitary pads this month. She looks down at her still flat stomach with turmoil. She was still only a squire. She didn't ask for a baby. She never wanted a baby, or husband or to stay and run a home.

God, what would she do… The first thing would be to confirm her suspicions, but what healer could she trust? Or perhaps she should go disguised…

Walking into the healers tent for the less fortunate, she was glad to have gotten there early. Disguised as she was in a Lalasa made dress and cloak, she felt somewhat ridiculous, but extremely glad she had been forced to pack this one change of 'girl' clothes.

"Ye, nex'" Pointed the healer as he watched his last patient, a large buxom blond, leave the tent.

She walked over meekly as she imagined any girl doing, in the position she was in.

"wha's ya c'm'plain' th'n li'l gurl," he said sloppily in common.

"I think" she says meekly, "I might be pregnant."

"Ye thinks ye might be preggers, might ye?" he bellows as loudly as she thinks he can without actually shouting, making her jump, and people look over.

"We'll see 'bou' tha' for ya shall we?" he says in a kinder voice as he lays his rough clean hands on her stomach. "Well I'll be, ye are pregnan', gra'u'lations miss. You're 'bout a mon' long if 'm correc'. Who the lucky lad th'n, aye?" he prods her gently with his questions, she doesn't answer as she pays the fee and escapes as soon as she can.

Sprinting to get as far away from that damning tent as she can, she stops short of the river and collapses, a million thoughts flying through her head.

What should she do with it? How would she tell Raoul. [i]Would[/i] she even tell him? How would he take it? As far as she knew, he didn't know it was her, whom he had that 'outrageous vile drunken one night-stand' with, and used it as further evidence he should never ever drink again.


End file.
